<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My sweet, sweet love by hdrione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139674">My sweet, sweet love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdrione/pseuds/hdrione'>hdrione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdrione/pseuds/hdrione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! So this is my first fanfiction ( more like a one-shot)  and well unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. Please read the warnings this fanfic is dark draco! obsessed draco! and violence! (no very described but it haves) and also I recommend to don’t trust the storyteller. </p>
<p>READ FOR YOUR OWN RISK !!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My sweet, sweet love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was she the beautiful and damaged Hermione - mine Hermione -  how could anyone dare hurt her? How dare they hurt something that is mine? </p>
<p>I will kill, torture, make their life’s miserable so they beg me to kill them. All for you princess, and just for you my love, my sweet, sweet love.  They’ll wish they were never born I can assure you that, my darling. </p>
<p>I was always there for her, in the shadows, watching her, protecting her. In my first year in the second my eyes land on her I knew, she was and is mine. But then she got friends with Scarhead and Wealsebee, that imbeciles. They put her in danger, but I am always there to protect her. </p>
<p>Like when the troll entered the girl’s bathroom I told Padma Patil that she was there and that Wealsebee and Scarhead should go look for her. </p>
<p>The second-year I put the missing page from that stupid book on her hand so that Scarhead could open the Chamber of Secrets “she’s so smart no one could ever be that smarter, but mine Hermione it is”.  </p>
<p>In the third year, I told my father to don’t actually kill that stupid bird, just because of her. </p>
<p>Fourth-year I saw her in that beautiful dress and angelical smile, with him. “How dare he touch her?” I had to punish him, so I Crucied him, the first unforgivable curse I used in someone, and it felt amazing, the way he cried, begged, screamed, and squirm himself was music to my ears. </p>
<p>Fifth-year, there was the Battle at the ministry, and as always my beautiful angel had to go with her “friends”, and she got hit by Dolohov, which I killed in the second he stepped in my manor. I told him specifically that she was out of limits, and he didn’t listen, a pity actually but I never liked him. My mother told me she would heal Hermione, and we did it but unfortunately, we had to obliviate her, but once I get her I would finally own all of her. </p>
<p>Now in the sixth year, within a few weeks, my plan goes into action. I’m going to kill Dumbledore and Hermione would finally be mine and just mine. And now all to do left is wait, I’ve been patience for all of those years what would be the difference now? </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>I heard the screams -  music to my years - downstairs, then I heard her, mother had already taken her to the manor. And now the school was burning, burning until the fucking ground,  oh and the screams, ah the screams are so good to hear, but now that I’ve killed Dumbledore and The Dark Lord killed Scarhead, I had one more mission left before going back to my love.  Kill the whole Weasley clan. </p>
<p>And I did I kill all of them, one by one, but of course, I had to leave Wealsebee as last, or it wouldn’t be fun. He watched all his family died and being throw into a fire pit. Was amazing to watch Wealsebee face, but I wanted to go home and sleep with mine Hermione so I just killed him, when the green light came out of my wand, I saw his eyes getting distant and lackluster, I would finally sleep in peace today. </p>
<p>I got in the manor and cleaned myself, and then I entered her room, there was she. That beautiful celestial angel, with her softy curly hair, that smelled like jasmine “Oh Merlin” I have been dreaming to touch that for years and I finally did it. </p>
<p>My sweet, sweet love doesn’t have any idea of how much I love her, but she will, of course, she will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it, and please give constructive critics and review<br/>I thinking of writing another one, but not an one-shot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>